X marks the spot
by midnightstars12
Summary: Dick grayson and his older brothers;Damian,Tim and Jason's parents died when Damian turned eighteen. Ever since then they have watched out for each other, until one day Slade kidnap's them all. What will happen when Slade want's Dick to be his sidekick and has some pretty good blackmail to make him do it, A.K.A. his brothers lives and safety. Reverse!Batfam. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so, this is a AU if you dont read titles. So, i will explane the changes!**

 **Young justice is still a team,(Minus Robin) but slade is there biggest enemy. What happens when he gets a sidekick called Red X? And why would Red X rather kill himself then anwser questions? find out!** ( **and i am just making red x not as well trained as robin because when red x did something wrong he didn't just get scolded, so that took a toll on his learning time.)**

 **Reverse bat!fam.**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

Red X jumped from roof top to roof top, adrenaline the only thing keeping him from collapsing. Right now, Catwoman was chasing Red X for sneaking up and steeling a necklace from her after a robbery. "Note to self, try not to steal from Catwoman again." Said the robotic voice that was Red X. Catwoman smirked at this, no kid was going to take something from her and get away. Slowly but swiftly Catwoman glided across the roof tops like she was ice skating, avoiding pipes and chimneys like she was just sweeping the floor. "Tt Tt,didn't your parents ever tell you not to cross a black cat? It's bad luck~." Catwoman chirped, she said it to intimidate Red X, yes, but she didn't expect it to make him loose so much focus he landed a jump short.

Red X's Muscles stiffened at the mention of parents, a flash of his ran through his mind. NO! Snap out of it Grayson! Worry about the family you have now! You couldn't have saved them. No one could, Red X told himself. Just as the vigilante was brought back into reality, it was to late. He had missed a jump and was now falling down, down, down, down, just like his parents. Red X didn't have a way to travel places quicker, Slade was scared that he might use it to escape, so he had no way to catch himself. The raven hair squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think about how to save himself and not about what his fate might deal him. To be honest, It was peacefull for him. He had always associated falling with pain, but it was the death part that hurt, not the fall. Feeling the wind whip past you, cheating the law of gravity, it was nice, it would have calmed him if there wasn't ground bellow.

Suddenly He felt so stupid that he could hit himself. He hadn't been made to be a ninja for nothing! Slowly The mask clad teen opened his eyes, only to see the ground bellow getting closer and closer, trying to coax him to jump into it. But, Red X was not one to get coaxed. As wrong as it felt, the teen kept still, awaiting for the ground to be so close that he could touch it. It took all he had not to flail around and scream like his instincts were telling him to do. As soon as the ground was within reach, Red X braced his stomach, rolling into a ball like Slade had told him to lessen the fall, but a fall so high he would still get hurt.

All of a sudden a white hot pain surged through his shoulders and arms as he rolled forwards, crashing into a wall at a alarming speed earning a loud "OOMMPHH" from the the boy opened his eyes, doing a double check on the buildings to make sure he was alive."wooh! Don't want to do that again." The robotic voice sounded. Suddenly fear engulfed Red X, what if i have a injury and i can't get away with the jewelry?! Turning his head to the side slowly he made a check list of his injurys. He had a sprained ankle, bruised hip, and a broken shoulder and arm. As Red X made his way to look at his arm, he was not prepared for this; His shoulder bone was sticking out of his _armored_ suit with blood pooling around it, and his arm was bent at the elbow, making it go way out. "The-EEWW! OW OW OW OW OW! *HIISSSSS* Well, it's not like i needed that arm anyway! Or my dinner." Fear engulfed the voice so much it almost didn't sound filtered

Catwoman stood at the rooftop, frozen in place. Of course this kid stole from her, but that was exactly it; he was a kid, and she really didn't want him to die. Flahsbacks of her broken childhood flashed in front of her face as she watched the boy fall. He wasn't even reacting to it, she noticed. Hopefully he had a plan. As he was about to hit the ground she took a a deep breath and didn't dare to breath out, as if one single shift in the air would determine his fate. But, Catwoman breathed out so much she was sure her lugs died once the boy rolled at the ground and landed up against the wall. Slowly she peared over the edge to see if he survived the impact, and surely enough, he did. She tried to identify his wounds, and winced for him as he made a hiss in pain and freaked out over his mutalated arm.

Now knowing that the child was okay, she disregarded the fact that he had stolen from her and turned around swiftly to walk off, only for her face to meet with a black spandex clad chest. Batman. Pursing her lips, Catwoman took a step back so she could see the caped crusaders face, earning two loud clacks from her heels that seemed to make the bat shiver. Glaring at the well toned man, she waited for him to speak; Seeing as he did not for a while, and Catwoman needed to get home, she broke the ice."What is it Batsy? I really don't have time to talk right now. You come to arrest me or take me to bed? " Catwoman thought over her words and spoke them, hoping to make her point clear that she wasn't playing right now.

Batman simply let out a annoyed growl and stood his ground. "I'm not here for you, strange enough. The police reported that you stole something, so i chased you. I saw you chasing someone, and by the way you're acting, they stole your 'prize'. I have reason to believe that the person that stole from you is someone the Justice league has been chasing for a while. So, i won't arrest you if you tell me where he went and what he looked like." Catwoman's eyes widened in surprise at this comment, she hardly believed the Justice league was spending there time chasing a child who wore a skull mask, but yet again, they did have the Jr. Justice league. Seeing as it would get her home sooner, and not wanting to get arrested(Bat's keep there threats) She told the Bat about the strange child."Ya, Kid in a black and red suit with a skull mask and a voice modifier came after me and stole my jewl. He got it, i chased him. I made a comment that set him off, so he missed his fall and fell down the building, he rolled at the last second. He's there right now, pretty torn up to. Can i go now?"

All of a sudden the Batman's demeanor changed. His footing was more of a battle stance now and his voice got darker.

Batman silently rejoiced at Catwoman's description of the boy who stole from her. It was Red X. Seeming like a robot now Batman reached up to his COMM. link. "Batman to Justice league.*Fizzle* I understand, yes, but i have Red X in my grasp.*Fizzle* Yes, he is injured.*Fizzle* Yes superman, you were correct, it was him that stole from Catwoman.*Fizzle* I am not paying you.*Fizzle*BECUASE WE DIDN'T MAKE A BET IN THE FIRST PLACE! *Fizzzlleee*Batman out." Hanging up the COMM. link Batman raised a eyebrow at the snickering Catwoman in front of him. Catwoman found it way to amusing at Batman's outburst of annoyence from Superman.

Catwoman crossed her arm's and strode off next to Batman, but was stopped by a strong grip on her arm. Seemingly even more annoyed now, Catwoman didn't even bother to be her polite conniving self."What noooowwwwww! I told you what you wanted Batsy!"

"Catwoman, calm yourself. Red X may have not seemed like it but he is quite dangerous and we need everything we can get on him. You said that you made a comment that triggered him, i need to know exactly what you said, _word for word_. Then you may go."

Catwoman complied to the Bat's demand, silently cursing him for being so indulging." Fine, your glad i have a good memory Batsy. I said ' Tt Tt, didn't your parents tell you not to cross a black cat? It's bad luck~.' And, to save you sometime, i made about twenty other black cat comment so it wasn't that that triggered him. Poor kid must have some Mommy/Daddy issues."

Batman, quite happy with this knew knowledge of Red X, released his grip on Catwoman. Catwoman simply jumped on a fire escape and vanished, not even a tad bit of banter to accompany her departure. Batman was somewhat sad about that, but he had other things to do. Like actually see if Red X was still were Catwoman said he was.

The League was on there way, but Batman still needed to make sure that Red X hadn't ran off. He was quite crafty.

Batman jumped from his spot on the roof to the edge of the building, sparing no time to catch the villain. As he reached the edge of the roof, he enabled the traction in his boots, just in case. Batman peered over the building down below, and smirked at the sight beholding him. There, on the ground, Was Red X. He seemed quite injured and was muttering some blabber about something Batman had no time to hear. Seeing no better time than now, Batman grabbed his cape's cloth material and gather it all in front of him, cloaking his body, and as he learned from the league, making him look far more intimidating that he already was.

Batman jumped off of the building and turned around in mid air; Landing in a crouch then quickly standing up right in front of Red X. Red X was so startled at the Batman's appearance he tried to get in a fighting stance, irritating his broken bones and making him yelp in pain. "I really need to stop forgetting when i have wounds...Oh, um, hey Batman. I _really_ Don't have time to play right now, so bye!" Red X quickly reached down with his good arm to his utility belt to grab a smoke bomb to vanish with, only for his arm to be grabbed and held up above him. Batman stared daggers at the skull mask, but it only seemed that Red X would just return it. "Listen, your so called 'Bat glare' Dosn't and isn't going to work on me, so if you could just let me go..."

"Not a chance, Red X. The league is going to be here soon to detain your criminal scum."

"*Snicker* Okay, so first of all, where did you get a voice like that? I don't see a voice changer, so, are you a heavy smoker or something? If so, you should know it's not very healthy for you. Don't smoke kids." Red X said, the last part being a smoker impression,making Red X frown."Man, sorry about that Bat's, the voice modifier makes my impressions sound weird."

"You can take off the mask and fix that problem."

" I would rather not thank you very much, as tempting as it sounds. So, if you would just excuse me.." Red X Brought his legs up to his chest, ignoring the pain, about to kick batman straight in the groin. Batman,anticipating this, quickly Grabbed a syringe from his utility belt and stabbed it into Red X's neck, making him gasp in surprise.

Red X's eyes enlarged in fear. He was not getting sadated by Batman.

Slade would _kill_ him for not seeing that coming!

Slade would _kill_ him for falling off the building.

Slade would _kill_ him for getting kidnapped by the Justice league.

Red X thought he might as well have a 'MURDER ME' sign written right across his chest. Suddenly a not so confident voice anymore wrasped out,"Did you just stab a needle in my neck to sedate me? That's-thas-thas chweeting..." Red X's speech was slowly deteriorating due to the Sedating drug. "You were going to go for my groin." Batman responded.

"Swell, yaaa, bwut i'ms not da' adwult sthuper hego herrreee..." Suddenly the Robotic speech was cut off and Red X went limp in Batman's hands. Batman breathed out in relief, they had finally caught him. Batman,seeing as the League wasn't here yet, Reached for the back of Red X's mask and pressed a button that he assumed would be to take the skull mask off, only for him to Get a shock in response and a prerecored message by Slade himself."Hello, please do no try to take my apprentice's mask off. You won't be needing to find out his identity, for if this message gets played that means Red X got captured. Wich means he failed me. He is going to die ether way, have fun with him." Batman snarled in responce, even though he knew Slade was ruthless, this was his Apprentice. Suddenly a wave of sadness hit Batman. Batman had no idea what Slade put this child through, no child would willingly work for a Villain unless they were evil. And Red X wasn't evil by what the League had seen of him, so he ether was brain washed, or was being black mailed. But it didn't matter wich one, Batman was positive they were going to find out soon.

 **A/N soo, you likey? I'll just say this is a thanksgiving present. Okay, so for those of you who read 'The pain and the power' I'm soorrrryyy! I kind of lost ideas for it, and i didn't want to post another chapter to tell you guys that because i didn't want to get your hopes up. As you can see, my writting has changed quite a bit, so i will still try to write for 'The pain and the power'. I have written about thirty other story's, and none of them i found worthy. But, i surpisingly like this one very much, and i hope you do to! I am very busy with life and family right now, but any free time a get i will write for this story! I post right after i finish it, so i can't exactly give you a time frame. Once a week i belive, would be suitable. I might post another chapter soon just because i really want to write more of this but i found that this was a good ending point.**

 **Sooo, please, READ, AND REVIEW! ;)**

 **P.S. and although i have thought the story through, i have yet to write it yet, so any recomendations of ideas or your opinions would be greatly apriciated at maybe even used as a main part in the story. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N There were two men in a dark room, illuminated by a bright fire. One was working the controls, the other monitoring. Going into the fire was a looping piece of long plastic like material that then went under and circled back over, it was slowly inching a coffin into the fire to be ash. The man cranking the pump stopped, waiting for a second. He swore he heard a noise. The other one heard it too. Inside the coffin, inches away from the flames, was a banging sound, as if someone was alive in there trying to get out. The worker that was over-viewing everything slowly made his was to the coffin to check it out. Surely enough, as he assumed, the closer to the coffin he got, the louder the noise was. As he was now right next to it, he hears a feminine voice"I'M NOT DEAD! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Both workers eyes widened as they shut down the machine, rushing over to the coffin and prying it open. As it opened, inside was a girl, very much alive, and agitated beyond belief. She sat up in the death bed and smacked the two workers over the head before hopping out of the coffin."You idiots! I wasn't dead! Do you know how long i was in there? I think i missed lunch! Gosh, people these days." The girl continued to grumble as she made her way to the exit, before quickly turning around to add a comment."OH, and i do NOT want to be cremated! no. That's just creepy. I want to be buried. Yeesh, you try to kill a girl alive thinking she's dead you can at least get her death wish right. You, Brown hair, write that down incase i come here again." The brunnete worker scribbled away in his notepad with a stressed look as the girl then left. The girl later arrived to her laptop and opened it up, sitting down. "Alright, lets finish this a little ,shall we? Alright, where was i.."**

 **Fin**

 **OH WOW. I was not anticipating all the positive feedback. The amount of people who like this story amazes me, and i can't thank everyone enough. I can, however, apologize from the bottom of my heart. I'm SO sorry that updating took this long! but, i do have a excuse. Alot of, well,shit, is going on in my life right now. With money troubles,school, court stuff, animals, PTSD, flashbacks, counceling,family troubles, mental health and so much more, i've been quite busy. And even if i wasn't i couldn't update if i wanted to. My laptop broke on my and it's only temporarily fixed now.**

 **Alright, enough of me and my excuses, about the story.**

 **i'm not really going to reply to reviews on here, but i will answer a couple of questions. Dick did not get adopted by Bruce Wayne, the Four brothers parents died when Damian turned eighteen so he could get soul custody of them. The closest Dick Grayson has ever gotten to Bruce Wayne, is through Batman or the news.**

 **I can assure you that Dick A.K.A. Red X is not going to die anytime in the story. I feel like Slade would make comments and threats like that to scare Red X and the capturer. And, just to make myself clear, this is a story about the Justice League eventually saving Dick and his brothers. I honestly didn't know what way to take the story, but i decided it would be good with a happy ending. Although, i want to try to take the story another way with a alternative ending(Once i'm done with this story) But i'm not quite sure.**

 **I feel so bad for just doing this little chapter right now, but i'm writing a chapter with some of Dicks past for your understanding and i'm going to try to write another one and post it as soon as i can. I might not be able to post as often as i would like, but i only get a very short amount of time a day when i'm alone and can actually write; so, ya. Onto the story.**

 **THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

Bruce steadied the lithe boy in his arm's, not wanting him to fall to the ground in the rush of everything.

As soon as Batman was sure that he could not accomplish in taking Red X's helmet off, he simply tied the boy up. (With the rope he made himself, practically indestructible.)

Batman sighed,agitated. He had yet to find out anything about this mysterious Apprentice to Slade; Disregarding that he now knew that he was a smart-allick. He would guess that Red X was in his early teens, but, the fact that he hadn't heard his real voice made that guess have more holes in it then swiss cheese. Although all of this, it did help that Red X's personality that he showed so far was the one of a cocky teen, furthering the percentage of Batman's guess being correct. But it could simply be a act. Batman wasn't even sure if Bruce was him or Batman; Truly only Alfred could tell.

As Red X was now restrained, the Dark Knight took a minute to study his prisoner; Mentally noting everything. Red X wore a black body suit with a large crimson X slanting on his left hip to his right shoulder. He had a grey utility belt with items that Batman could only guess that are stored.(Due to the fact that everything had a code of some kind.) But, it was the mask that struck Batman's attention. He knew that Slade had a thing for making the mask the main part of your look, but Red X's made no sense. Of the boy's whole dark color with a red X outfitt, he had a black mask that looked like it had quite a bit of tech inside it; But the mask had a skull on it. It was a light grey skull with a darker gray outline, it had the eyes and nose hole filled in with the dark grey While the teeth that showed were only the top row, the bottom half being his voice modifier. Yet another thing Batman was sure to find out about this boy/teen/...man? The dark Knight couldn't mark out the chances of him being adult, although the chances of it being absurd, there was still a chance.

Bruce was so lost in though that he didn't even hear the light whirring noise of a Justice League jet.

Superman stepped out of the aircraft and took flight, looking down upon the scene. Using his x-ray vision, he saw that Batman was holding something in his arms. Red X, most likely, Superman thought.

The Kryptonian flew towards Batman, with the rest of the original seven not far behind. The wind was fresh with a cold breeze that threatened to put a shiver down your spine. It seemed like the perfect night for anything to go wrong.

As Superman was neering the ground, Batman took notice to his presence, but did not move. He was to lost in thought to greet someone. Superman stopped flying to a simple hover, lowering himself to the ground with his cape whirling around him. The rest of the League just stayed in the air, situated above The Batman. Wonder-woman was on a hover-board, much like Aqua-man. Green lantern (Hal Jordan) was standing on a green platform that he made out of the Ring. Martian Manhunter was floating, and Flash had yet to arrive, he had answered Superman's summoning of him with a " Gimme' a minute, i got some central city business to take care of." Then ended the transmission. Superman may have been on this earth for a while, but he still wasn't sure how to understand people like the Flash, or mainly, just the Flash.

 **Batman's P.O.V.**

As i was studying Red X, i noticed a presence. I stiffened, a response my body had taken a custom to in-case i should have to engage in a fight. I heard a light whirring. I calmed myself. That is the noise that the Hover-boards make, the kind made by the Justice league. How do a know a certain sound so well? I'm the one who made the Hover-boards, i put a magnet in the gears so the sound frequency it makes only can be heard by the opposite magnet like devises, of wich i had put one in ever member of The Leagues earpiece. You can never be to cautious with unknown danger.

I let out a grunt to inform everyone that i was aware they're there. Making noises is quicker and takes less effort then telling someone something, not to mention that then you can't get caught up in pointless small-talk. I heard Superman land on the ground. "Hello, Batman. I see you have caught Red X. A very worthy accomplishment. Let us take him to the jet to interrogation, shall we?"

I turned around at this, Superman was acting a little to boy-scout then usual, and he usually acts very boy-scout after catching a target.(And yes, i just used boy-scout as a adjective) I gave him a quizzical look to wich he just replied with a shrug. Like i was going to believe that he had no idea why he was acting so stoic. That's my job.

I sent him a head on glare to tell him that i wasn't buying it, but he just put on a innocent face.

Okay, something is definitely going on.

I was about to send him another glare, but everyone was above me and was already looking at me like i was insane. I sent Superman on last glance that said we would talk this over later, but again, he replied with a dumbfounded response. I looked up and glared at everyone that was staring at me, but they simply just redirected their line of sight.

Green lantern looked down at Superman and i and then turned to Wonder-woman."Does Superman know bat-a-nese?"

I let out a low throaty growl to tell him to stop. Everyone is always confused when i talked with looks, it's just how i do things. But when a certain speedster deemed it 'Bat-a-nese', mentioning it really got on my nerves. Diana replied rationally, simply shrugging it off. That's good, at least she knows me enough to drop it.

Green lantern though, was about to open his mouth to say something more, but Wonder-woman sent his a pointed look, to wich he closed his mouth. He glanced at me one more time before getting his normal look back up on his face.

As that little escapade was now over, i cleared my throat to start talking, but i was interrupted by a red and yellow lighting streak coming towards us at impeccable speeds. Then the Flash was standing before us all, fists on his hips, flashing that giant happy extraverted smile of his. Oh, how i hated that smile. Now that everyone's attention seemed to be back in order, i cleared my throat yet again to-"Hey, WW,MM,SM,GL,AM! Sorry i'm late, just some Centra-"

And then Wonder-woman interrupted the interrupter( **A/N** interuptee?)"Central city stuff, we know, Flash."

The speedster let out a awkward chuckle;As now everyone's stares were pouring down on him, including mine. You do _not_ interput me. Although everyone's else's stares seemed more questioning then mine. Then, as i was about to speak, _again_ , The Flash spoke. "What? Your guys's names are to long to say in hurry, and _you're_ the ones that said no nicknames. I'm pretty sure abbreviations aren't nicknames. There is a loophole everywhere if you look enough." Eventually everyone ceased their stares, waiting for someone to do something, except for me. I was still staring. And apparently, The Flash noticed it, because he turned around to face me and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly."Heyyy, Bats! Heh heh. Sorry about that, and sorry i was- wohw. So, that's really Red X?"

I sent him another glare.

"Right, right. It's just, wow. Pretty cool, though, right? He caused us all this trouble, and now we got 'em. We should probably bring him to the jet to restrain him before he wakes up. How did you even- You know what, question for another day."

My glare on him intensified. I was not thinking about how 'cool' it was to catch him. And what right does he have to tell me the plan? I'm the most experienced against Red-X, and, i'm holding him.

I took a deep breath, in and out. I'm being to emotional, i need to stop. All this Red-X wondering is messing with me. I can't make any assumptions, bad or good, about him before we interrogate him. Hopefully we will get it done soon thanks to Martian Manhunter.

I stood up,straight, stretching my legs that i didn't know needed to be stretched as a pop of my knee sounded. "We will go to the jet and head to the watch tower; There, we can rightfully restrain him in a room that he can not escape. Then, we can start the interrogation." I finished my sentence and everyone looked at me as if wanting more directions. I told them what was going to happen, they can handle it; they aren't toddlers. I picked up Red-X and threw him over my shoulder, carefully attaching the rope to my utility belt in-case he fell off. With my unoccupied right hand, i grabbed my grappling gun out of my belt and aimed for the jet. Once i got a good range, i fired at it, the grappler(is that a word?) quickly flew threw the air and attached itself to the Jet. I then pressed the retract button on it, and soon i was in air heading to the jet.

Just because i can't fly, doesn't mean i need a hover-board.

Everyone else just stayed behind for a second, bewildered,before they took my lead and made their way to the jet.

Red-X, i expect to know you very well soon.

 **A/N i know, this chapter sucks. this was supposed to continue to the next chapter, but it ended up getting kinda long and i didn't want to not post for that long. I' m trying out first person P.O.V., i kinda suck at it, but i'm trying. Also, do you know how hard it is to write Batman? I'll answer for you, really hard! i'm still and always will be taking ideas so please review and tell me your opinion. Oh, and there is no shipping in this. Sorry, but this is focused on Red-X and his family and stuff, not on dating and other smudgeits.(Ya, i made that words up. i like it. sue me.) If there is a couple, it'll just be canon, like spitfire or supermatian. Although, i actually am not going to involve to team for a bit.**

 **I got really back into art lately, so i have been drawing and sketching a lot. I'm trying to make a good sketch of Red-X, but it always turns out terrible. I have been, on my free time, making sketches of Young justice gender-bent. Why? I have no clue. I don't even like the idea of Young justice being gender-bent. *:P**

 **Also, not sure if i mentioned this before, but I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

 **Thank you!**

 **P.S. can anyone guess what's going on with Superman? Dun dun dun!**

 **P.P.S. and, for the ages of the brothers, here they are.**

 **Damien:23**

 **Jason: 20**

 **Tim:17**

 **Dick:13**

 **And, everyone is a Grayson. this is after they got taken five years ago.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N PLEASE READ! Who you gonna call? I don't know, I don't read your contact list on your phone. Or do I? *dun dun dun***

 **Heh. Hi. So, 2016, valentines day, and Christmas..? I've been absent for a while. I was recently heavily depressed. I surrounded myself in fanfiction and story's and make believe to try to at least escape for a while. I recently got out of the deppression and have been trying to live the life that I had neglected recently, along with having writers block, so that is why I haven't been posting. The A/N's are going to be a little more lively now that I'm happy and my writing might be a little strange. Okay, I love all of your feed back and it broke my heart everytime someone followed/favorited/reviewed the story because I was having serious writers block for this but I really wanted to keep the story. I just got out of the block, so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that long or detailed or doesn't really scratch the plot. I'm working on it. I thought that maybe a little flashback/dream would be a nice little way to view to backstory to Dick( at least a tiny bit) so ya. I don't own young justice. Oh, and I'm not sure if I did this before, but AGES!**

 **Dick- Nine when taken(By Slade), thirteen now.**

 **Tim-Twelve when taken, sixteen now.**

 **Jason- Sixteen when taken, twenty now.**

 **Damian- (Newly) eighteen when taken, twenty-two now.**

 **P.S. my google is acting up, so I have to post this through internet explorer, and something is acting there as well where it won't tell me the mispelling when I go to this in Doc managing, so really sorry for misspelling. Please tell me if you see any. I try to fix them, but I often miss one. More often then I am proud of.**

 **I know this is kind of a really short teaser trailer for the next chapter, but I'm sorry! Also Sorry if the writing is bad, I'm trying out some other styles of writing.**

 **RED-X'S P.O.V.( warning: there if a F bomb in this chapter. just be wary if you weak to cussing I guess.)**

* * *

 _NO! NO! NO,NO,NO,NO!_

 _that's the only thing that could process in my mind._

 _I feel like it's not real; it cant be real! Mom and Dad, they were supposed to be there!_

 _They arn't supposed to be gone!_

 _I start to rant in the sanction of my mind._

 _They were supposed to help Damian go to college, they were going to help Jason out with school troubles, they were going to find a good volunteer job for Tim, they.. they were supposed to be there for me._

 _Parents should be at their kids graduation of every grade, they're supposed to be there for your first crush, for your first broken bone...for your tenth birthday._

 _Why! They arn't supposed to be gone! It isn't right!_

 _I gripped my head and pulled and my hair as I stared ahead of myself._

 _They said they would always be there for us. Now, they're gone! Lies! Liars! They are liars!_

 _"Liars!" I banged my fists on the cold dirt ground and kicked my feet. I wasn't aware that I was having a tantrum, or that I said anything, until I felt a hand on my shoulder and a voice full of emotion. "Richard! I must insist that you calm down at the moment." My eldest knewly adult brother advised me._

 _But I didn't listen. I was to busy trying to figure out this whole mess. "Parents are supposed to be there for you, they're not supposed to be gone until you're an adult and their old! They arn't old! We arn't adults! Why!"_

 _I heard my two eldest brothers silently talking behind me._

 _" By law, actually I am a legal adult-"_

 _"Not the fricken time for leactures, Damian!"_

 _I wasn't aware that he was even there unitl my second oldest brother came to my side. Jason knelt beside me on the dirt, rubbing circles in my back. I wasn't sure if it was to comfort me or him, but I didn't axactly care. It looked like he didn't want to me to cease my fit as Dami did, and for that, I was gratefull. Becuase I wasn't far done._

 _I stopped flailing my limbs and instead chose to rub my arms. I didn't even notice it get cold, but now my body was freezing. I sputtered out some more angry babble at my parents who were no more. Then, I wasn't shaking on the ground anymore. Someone had picked my up. My first reaction was to kick and thrash to get out of the hold. I didn't want to leave to cemetery yet. I didn't want to leave the graveyard yet. I didn't want to leave Mom and Dad yet. The person holding me thghtened their grip in a some what comforting style, and then they turned me around so I was facing them._

 _It wasn't a monster like my child brain had thought, it wasn't a monster who was going to take me away. It was Jason. And he was crying. Never before had I seen my older,rambuctious,tough, protective older brother shed a tear before. He thought it showed weakness, despite our parents ubjections. And, I kind of did too. But I wasn't exactly in the state to care about not looking weak._

 _Jason raised his eyes to look at mine, and only then did I notice that I wasn't the only one who this affected. Jason looked straight in my eyes with his foggy,broken, pleading ocean blue ones. The eyes that were passed down in our family, that everyone complimented us on becuase we always had courage in them, now so broken and sad._

 _Then, it finally hit me. I'm not angry at Mom and Dad. I'm not agry at anyone. It's not their fualt that they..are gone. And I'm not even sure if it was a accident. I never realised that they were really gone before this. They're really gone. They are_ _never_ _coming back._

 _That was it for me. I'm not mad anymore. No, I feel broken. Mom and Dad are gone. They'll never read me a bed-time story again, never give me a bath, never sing to me,never comfort me, never teach me to be a great arielist like they were, never. They were never doing anything for me, for_ _anyone_ _, ever again._

 _And that was to much._

 _I clung to my brother like a baby to it's mother, and I sobbed. And I sobbed. And I didn't even stop crying to notice that Jason clung back to me and started sobbing again. And I was to busy sobbing to see that Tim clung to Damian and sobbed. I had barely acknowledged their presence. And I was to busy crying to see that my oldest brother that almost never showed emotion hugged and silently sobbed back._

 _I was to busy sobbing to notice people slowly leave, and I was to busy sobbing to notice that it started raining._

 _The only thing that inturupted my waterworks was a sneeze. I picked my head up from off of Jason's shoulder and looked around, searching for the perpertator of the sneeze. Then I noticed, that I was the one that sneezed. Also, it was pouring down rain. and my brothers were in shambles, and I was freezing yet again._

 _But before I could think about anything else, the darkness slowly krept it's way to me, and soon I was falling out of what seemed to be reality._

* * *

I woke up from my dream with a pounding head-ache and a very sore body. I'm not entirely sure what happened, but I am sure of one thing. I'm being restrained by something, somewhere, by someone, for some reason. Yup, I _really_ have a grasp on this situation. I need to get truaght.

I made sure to keep my eyes closed, but minimum force,and to keep my breathing steady. I needed to make sure I sounded asleep. I wasn't quite ready to wake-up yet. First step to being taken(I'm _not_ saying kidnapped.) is to try to take in your surroundings. Pay atention to all of your sences; but one at a time, or else you wont be able to get all effort out of that one sence you are using the most at the moment. I went through a _lot_ of training for these situations, so I'm pretty confident. At least that's what I'm trying to convinse myself. I often try to act confident and end up being cocky, but I can't help it. I'm, as Slade has said, a " Arrogant, cocky, hormone drivin teenage boy exuse for a apprentice!" I don't exactly disagree, with these choices of words, but I don't exactly a agree. See, what's with word? There is disagree, but the oposite is agree. Wouldn't it be like, disagree and something-agree? I mean, it may sound crazy, but if there is overwhelmed and underwhelmed, why wouldn't it be the same with agree and disagree? Unless we play by the rules made by the word agree, which in that case would make it overwhelmed,underwhelmed,and whelmed. Hmm.. I kinda like it.

I mentally brain slapped myself. I'm getting off topic! First I try to take in the smell. It would be very easy to smell if someone was in the room, so I know if a threat is near. As I took in a deep breath and exhaled, I couldn't smell anything. Well,of course I could smell something, but it wasn't anyone. There was no sent that stood out at all. It was almost like a doctor's office, or maybe a torture chamber. But then I would smell blood, and the only slight scent I can get is metal. Alright, I'm in a room with something to do with metal. _Perfect_. I'm practically busting out of here already, arn't I?(*cough* sarcasm *cough*)

Alright, with the information that no one is in the room, it makes it a slightly bigger chance that I can open my eyes. Almost every place had technology now. Cameras, listening devises and much more. dang it, I hate electronics. Oh, who am I kiding, no I don't. The next sence to use is listening. Although someone may have thought they where hiding from sight and smell, they could still very easily make a noise. Unless you are professionally trained by the best, wich these people are probably _not._ I held my breath so no smell would get in the way and strained me ears. I could pick up my breathing of course, but besided that it was almost white noise. Well, that's totally not freaky. The only thing scarier then knowing someone is there is not knowing someone is there when they are. Trust me, I know.

Onto the third sence, feel. My suit and helmet are still on me, which is at least one good thing. Shaking my hips slightly, I frown. They took away my utility belt. I tensed and relaxed all through out my body and came to a conclusion. They hadn't taken away my gloves, that was good. I keep alot of handy stuff in there. I'm laying flat on my back, on what seems to be a surgical table, my shoulder and arm, or any wounds for that matter, are treated and set. Who would they do that for me if they captured me? My memory is still a bit blurry, but I can focus on the who, why and when later. My hands are restricted above my head in heavy duty metal cuffs, as my ankled and legs are below me. I feel no change in the air, so I'm certain there has to be no one here, at least no normal people..maybe a ninja. I could be in the room. I mean, I know I'm already in here, but if I wasn't in this position then I could be in here undetected like someone might be. Dang, I'm paranoid. Can you blame me though? Anytime I'm not I'm getting hurt because there was a reason to be paranoid. It doesn't even sound like a word anymore, paranoid. Paranoid. P-a-r-a-n-o-i-d.

Grr, off topic again! Alright, I guess I don't have a really big choice in the matter, then. Sight. Slowly my eyes flutter open, to which I quickly shut them again. There was a giant light above me head, and boy, was it bright. Deffinently not in the chamber. It's always dark there...and cold..wait, cold! It's super warm in here, ur, where ever here is. I'm in a closed enviorment, so why is it so warm? Women tend to have thinner skin, there for being slightly more a victim to the cold. Did a bunch of woman take me? No, but, there's something to do with a woman. Maybe she got me captured? No, it was.. ah! Catwoman! And the justice League! Batman captured me! He was so unfair, using a drug. If it was me, I would have at least have the kindness to knock him out. I mean, drugs are just like cheating.

So that means that I'm in a holding cell in the watch-tower. The Justice League base. With heros all over the place. And it's in space. Well, I'm just luckiest person! So not whelmed.

Now I can do the four W's and H. Who, where, when, why and how.

WHO. The Justice League. WHERE. I was taken in a alley somewhere, now I'm in the watch-tower. WHEN. I was taken around midnight, I am unaware of the time being. WHY. Because I'm a wanted criminal who is the aprrentice to Slade and often seen in cahoots with super-villains. HOW. Got drugged be a smoker in kevlar, unaware of how I got to the watchtower.

Well. That doesn't clear things up. Until I hear a creek and foot steps. "Alright, Red-X. Sleepy time is over."

* * *

 **THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

* * *

"Alright, Red-X. Sleepy time is over." Batman greeted as he entered throught the indestructible door. He had waited until the boy was awake to enter, much to his dismay. Red-X simply kept still and quiet, seemingly intrested in the shackles aroud his wrists. Batman narrowed his eyes as he marched over to the table restricting Red-X. He waited for the boy to finally talk, Playing games like this with him would lead to nothing. Red-X smirked under his mask. So it was the bat that came, huh? "Why, Hello, Smoker Sally."

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me, Sally. A name has to have resemblance to the title, right? So you don't like smoker Sally? Fine. How about druggy Diana? Homeless Henry?"

Batman growled at the antics of the prisoner as he crossed his arms. What was he playing at? Red-X let out a robotic chuckle and he slowly shook his head, trying to antagonize the Bat further."OH, I got it! _Bewidled Batman._ "

The Bat let out a annoyed noise as he quickly leaned over Red-X, face to face. Not many tactics ( **A/N hehe. Tac-tics. Tic tacs. Sorry about that. continue.** ) would work on someone seemingly as immature,crazy and trained as Red-X, but intimidation was always a good card to play."You listen up. You are the prisoner, the villain, this will _not_ be a interview on me. Understand? I will ask the questions and you will anwser. No games. It makes me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

"PPffftt, what are you, The Hulk? Bat-hulk no make angry! Bat-hulk smoke-smash!"

"I _said_ no games. This is not a luaghing matter!"

"Hmm, I beg to differ. Actually, I don't beg. It shows weakness. I'll just differ."

"DID you hear me?!"

"Ya,ya, no games, no luaghs, no fun."

"Alright then. First question. What is your name?"

"Henry davidson."

"Is that your real name?"

"I don't know, why would I?"

"It's yo- nevermind. I see that you won't give us your identity. That's fine. We will get it out of your murdering mouth eventually. How old are you?"

"Ten."

Batman vissibly froze."What?"

"Or ninety. I don't really know these days, Birthdays are just so hard to keep up with!"

The Bat let out a frustrated sigh as he stood up straight yet again. Aparently this wasn't going to be easy. But that was fine with Batman. He had faced the Joker more time then this kid had probably seen telavision, he wanted crazy? Bring on the crazy."It seems as if you are not answering my questions truthfully. Didn't your parents ever tell you not to lie?"

To say that the comment took Dick of guard would be a understatement. He tried to respond with banter, but all he could manage were simple stutters of words. Stupid brain!

Batman smirked as he continued to question the boy,"Did I catch you off guard? Well, that's what happens. What is it about parents? Bad relationship? Is Slade your father?"

Red-X's heart beat picked up as his eyes formed angry tears. He shook in his restraints and attempted to lash out at the Bat, "None of your damn buisness! FUCK OFF!"

The Bat let out a breathly chuckle as he was about to break the captive, but was interupted by a giant crash and cloud of dust and rubble flying all over the place."What?"

" Is this one your things you do? Have people crash through walls?!"

"Silence."

Batman brought his cape up to shield his breathing as he turned towords the cause of the wall break. As the dust finally setled, Batman's eyes widened as he was taken aback by the sight.

In the middle of the missing dent in the wall stood a tall and broad Superman, hair deshelved and messy with eyes blazing bright red and fists clenched with fury."I am here to detain Red-X"

* * *

 **A/N cliff hanger! But next chapter will be the time skip from the alley to the watchtower, along with the rest of the story so you can go ahead and fall off of that cliff. My writing was probably really bad in this chapter...sorry 'bout 'dat. Tell me what you guys want to see next! Maybe some more insight on Dick's past? Some Batman P.O.V. to know what he feels about Red-X? Why Super-man listens to Katy perry while he tries to go to sleep? Oh, wait, not that last one.**

 ***Super-man comes barging in the wall* I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD KEEP IT A SECRET!**

 **I-I would, I was! It just slipped out, I swear! I- have to go, guys! Bye!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **P.S. I just check and this story has 33 FOLLOWERS AND 15 FAVORITES! AHH! I feel really bad about not updating and my bad writing now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flashback**

 _He sat in the shadows, unaware to the world, like a mere bug of some kind. Ha, if only people know the power he had. But soon, he wouldn't have to hide it;soon he would get what he wanted, finally._

 _Deathstroke watched as the boy's grieved at their parents grave. The youngest one seemed to be taking it hard. That's good. It means that he could use his siblings lives against him. He grinned wickedly under the metal mask as everyone slowly left and the boys were reduced to sobbing messes. They were weak now, but he would teach them, or at least one of them. This was the last time they would ever show weakness if he had anything to do about it. As everyone was now gone, he pursued his plan as he pulled out his dart gun from his bag and loaded it. He propped it up on the ledge and took aim for the youngest first, he was the most open shot. With a simple pull of a trigger the dart was fired and lodged into the boys neck. The youngest let out a startled gasp at the pain, but slowly fell unconscious as the tranquilizers made it's way into his veins. Without even bringing panic, he shot the rest of the boys who were all soon down on the ground like flys dropping dead. Flys. That's what they were, insects. But he was going to make sure these insects could sting._

Slade Wilson stood in the middle of the room, screens of pure white and black silhouettes surrounding him. "The offer still stand to join us, Wilson." A screen spoke, marked L4.

The man shook his head, "I'm afraid I'll have to decline once again. I prefer the way everything is now."

"As you wish." All of the screens spoke. Slade took in a breath. He would not work for this stupid little group. He liked the way things were now, where he could pull string s to get what he desired and he wouldn't be threatened with whatever they threaten members with to return a favor. He liked to consider himself a business man. And this was his business." Although I do wish to tell you something." A L7 spoke. "Proceed."

Although you can't see it, everyone knew there was a splitting grin gathering on L7's face."Well, your apprentice has been brought in." His hands balled into fists. "What do you want with my apprentice?"

A breathy laugh was emitted, sounding like it came from everywhere. "We don't have your toy. The Justice League does."

If his Deathstroke mask wasn't on, you would see the bulging vane. He _always_ got what he wanted. Normally he would have pinched the bridge of his nose, but with his mask, he settled for pressing his hand to his masked forehead. "What has happened now? How, exactly, did the Justice League manage to get a hold of my apprentice? I've trained him. He could take down any and all of them easily." He would be punished when he got him back for being captured by such imbeciles. Make him wish that he had stayed with the Justice League. "If I may?" L7 questioned. The rest of the screens said their acceptance, and soon L7's screen was what looked like security footage. Deathstroke's eye looked at the screen with boredom, daring it to show what it was going to. He watched as Red-X was chased after by Catwoman, and with one stupid little remark, he landed the jump to short and failed. He would have to inquire some special training to make sure that _never_ happened again. His hands were now full on fists and without the gloves, he was sure that his nails would have cut into his skin. Red-X panicked and then rolled just at the bottom, saving himself from death. Slade would have to to enforce that training lesson more now, seeing that he basically failed. Red-X seethed in pain and made a remark about his injuries. In his mind, Deathstroke made a list of the injuries he could see. It looks like he would need to bring up the pain tolerance of his apprentice. Soon, Batman came down, and with a cheating win drugged his apprentice.

The screens waited silently. Deathstroke let out a sigh. "Do you still have Super-man in custody?"

L7 sputtered, "How do you know about that?!"

He grinned." I have my resources. Now, do you, or do you not?"  
The Light had wanted to make a clone of Super-man. They had captured his DNA and were attempting a clone, one that they called' Project Match'. They were keeping him under in Cadmus, growing him and letting the G-nomorphs feed him information. Slade had immediately told his sources to keep him updated. They recently had a problem with the clones growth, so they captured Super-man (How, that was classified, despite hours of hacking that he done to make it unclassified.) to make sure that the Kryptonian DNA aligned correctly. If he was right, they should still have Super-man in custody. And he was almost never wrong.

L1 spoke once again, "Yes, we still have the kryptonian in custody."

Good. He could make his plan. "I will require Super-man, Queen bee and Psimon. I will meet you all at Cadmus, which I do hope is where you are keeping him, if you have any brains."

The screens agreed, and soon, Deathstroke was on his way to Cadmus.

It really wasn't as well hidden as they thought. Anyone who has a minuscule brain could question why a two story building would have a high class elevator. A worker had questioned it, and they had simply said that it was a gift form Lex Luthor. It was from Lex Luthor, but it was far from a gift. Turning off all of the security cameras, Deathstroke made his way into the elevator, and waited. He had to hurry this, because although the Light had replicated Super-man's voice on the communicator with Batman, soon The Bat would expect to see him in person, and he had to get there as they rest of League did. And to think, he was doing this all for his apprentice, who can't even steal a jewel from _Catwoman_. In all honesty, he didn't need that jewel at all. He just wanted to see how Red-X would do. Obviously terribly. He wondered if maybe when project Match was done, he could get rid of the Graysons and simply clone himself. It would be satisfactory, but he had already gone this far with training the boy, it would be quite a waste. A voice suddenly spoke in his head, something along the lines of, 'going down.'. Desmond's voice directed the elevator to bring him down. Truly, if Deathstroke was in charge of this, it would be so much better. But he wasn't; The Light was. Yet another reason not to join them.

As he arrived at the level, he took a look around. Alien like creatures stomping about with G-nomorphs directing them, walls that looked organic, and strange colorful textures and objects all over the place. It looked like a four-year-old's evil lab. Desmond walked out of a metal wall and was now walking towards Slade. "Ah, Deathstroke, great to see you again!" He said, a little to happily then he should have.

Wilson raised an eyebrow. " We've never met before, Desmond."

Desmond waved him off, "I've researched you and hacked into your file, as I assume you have done for me as well. We've met, Wilson, just not in person."

But that's where Desmond was wrong; At least slightly. Deathstroke knew that he was a member of the Light, he had talked to him over the screens. But since the Light thought they were _so_ anonymous, he would play their little game and give them the security that they had privacy. Privacy was merely an allusion that came with humanity. " To you, _Dr_ , you may address me as Deathstroke.

Desmond gave a look, as if saying, 'really now?', but it was soon replaced with a serious look as he noticed that Wils-er _Deathstroke_ , was serious. "As you wish, _Deathstroke._ Now, if you would follow me, I have the participants you requested."

Deathstroke gave a curtly nod and followed through the organic hallways to a metal room. If this organic wall matter had a reason to be the actual _walls,_ he was going to find out, because if they didn't, he could truly say that they needed a new interior decorator. And a sword. Through their throat. No, a kattanna. He walked into the room and noticed a few things. One, for starters, there were no organic walls in here. It was pure metal. Probably something stronger, even. As he had requested, standing off to the side was Queen bee and Psimon. In the middle of the room, practically a display, was a metal table. There were wires and tubes and machines surrounding it, and atop the table, was Super-man. He had the top of his-could it even be _called a uniform_ \- suit off, and there was an I.V. in his right arm. Taking a step closer, he saw that there was a breathing mask on him, multiple wires stuck to his body, and the I.V. looked as if it was lined with kryptonite to pierce his skin. How strange. Deathstroke turned back around to Desmond, " Where in the world did you acquire Kryptonite? Even I can't get any." It can't be seen, but he smiled underneath the mask. He would have never said that he can't get a hold of any Kryptonite, but that was just part of playing their little game. In order to gain trust, you must trust the the others. By giving them a weakness, by saying that he can't get something that they _can_ , it's just a building of false security. Security that can, when enough if built, be switched easily into manipulation. He wasn't exactly sure _why_ or _when_ he needed them, but it was always nice to have options. That's how he became who he was.

Desmond smiled slightly and walked to the Kyrptionian, " Well, not on this earth, actually. We sent out a tester rocket to see if there were any remains of Kyrpton. There seemed to be none, but on the way back, the ship crashed into an asteroid. After safely removing the asteroid from the ship, we discovered that there was a big bulk of Kryptonite in it. It just happened to be pure luck; as it fit into our plans perfectly." Deathstorke nodded his understanding. By telling them a weakness-that they probably don't even consider that-he had gotten Desmond comfortable enough to speak of how he got the Kryptonite; he would never give that information to a stranger. Everything is going well.

Clacks were heard, and soon, Queen bee was standing over Super-man as well. She raised an eyebrow and looked at Deathstroke, "May I now ask why I was requested to be here? I am a busy women, you know. It isn't the simplest thing to run a country, I wish to know what thing I am spending my time on." Psimon stepped out from the shadows as well, cloak falling back, revealing his dome as he slowly walked towards them as well," I second that."( **A/N** I honestly don't know how to write Psimon. I keep writing him as if he's Klarion. Carry on.)

Deathstroke shook his head at the fools."I really only needed Psimon, but, Queen Bee, you're back-up in case anything goes ill. Psimon," He gestured to the table,"I need you to control Super-man. It shouldn't be that difficult to get in to his brain. Once in, I will give you directions as to do what. I need my apprentice back from the League. They're keeping him in the Watch Tower, that much is obvious, but we can't exactly get in there. We'll play Super-man like a puppet. He'll meet up with the bat and the other League, and then he shall report back here. After we gain what he has learned, he will go back up to the Watch Tower and get my apprentice back. Simple."

Queen Bee looked quite offended, settling for glaring at the floor, while Psimon looked simply bored."I see. Well, it sounds fun and all, but what's in it for _me?_ "

Slade quickly whirled around and grabbed Psimon's cloak at the front, lifting him from the ground so they were face to face."Well, I have ways of persuading you, but for now, I won't beat you to a bloody pulp and break every bone in your body. Or, is that not enough for you?"

Psimon gulped, but soon returned to his icy demeanor. He gripped the fists grabbing onto his cloak and attempted to pry them off. He scoffed,"Fine. But I'm just doing it for the fun, I'm not scared of your stupid threat. You really think you can beat someone who can control your brain?" Deathstroke dropped him to the ground with a 'oof', and dusted off his hands,"Do not underestimate me, boy."

Psimon looked displeased, but kept his mouth shut. Good. Slade crossed his arms over his chest,"Well, are we ready then?"

* * *

(Present time)

Batman glared through the rubble and dust at the boy scout. Answers. He needed _answers._ Seemingly unfazed by this, he opened his utility belt and unlocked the secret compartment. His eyes widened as what he grabbed for wasn't there. Red-X glanced over at him,"Oh, You're trying to get your Kryptonite? Sorry. I might have misplaced it."

The Bat-glare intensified on the captive, but the boy seemed calm. How had Red-X manage to steal the Kryptonite from his utility belt? Surely Batman would have noticed. Grunting, Bruce dodged an assault of laser vision and jumped over the table, freeing Red-X from his restraints. The boy smirked,"You're letting me go that easily?"

Another Grunt made it's way out of Batman as he motioned to his neck. Red-X looked down, an inhibitor collar rapped around his neck. He laughed,"Oh, this? Sorry, no powers to control."

A small smile crept its way on the Bats face as pressed a button on his utility belt.

"AAAHHHHH!" Red-X screamed in agony. Wave after wave of electrocuting pain rocketed through his body. He rolled off the table and sank to his knees, Gripping the collar and grunting. Batman threw a few bat-a-rangs over to Super-man as he quickly went and gathered Red-X up in his arms. He looked down at the pained body,"We've made a few modifications."

The pain was unbearable. Deathstroke had always preferred punishment with weapons. Whips, knives, guns, fists, swords. Dick had never been electrocuted this hard; he had never been trained to deal with _this_ type of pain. Yes, he had been trained to deal with severe pain, but this was different. It was hurting every cell in his body, practically paralyzing him. He faintly wondered what had happened to make them put electrocution on the collars. People probably underestimating non meta villains. When would people realize that those were the deadliest type of villains? How do they think they got this far up with this much power?

 **flashback**

 _"P-PLEASE! DON'T HURT THEM!" Dick fell to his knees in tears, shying his sight form the image he did not want to see. It had been four months since Deathstroke had captured them. He had taken a liking to Richard very much._

 _Tim stood, frozen. Dick looked up once more. Slade was standing behind Tim,holding him, a knife to his throat. Deathstroke had found out long ago that hurting his brothers brought much more pain than actually punishing Richard with violence. It was also easier. Behind them, the remaining brothers grabbed the bars of their cell, screaming."Tim! Leave him alone! Leave both of them alone! What do you want from us?!" Jason Screamed. Damian was busying himself with trying to pry the cell doors open._

 _Deathstroke scoffed,"What do I want from you? I want your loyalty. Your undivided respect and loyalty. I want an apprentice."_

 _Damain banged against the bars once more with his bloodied fists."So, why not us? Why must you make the children? Wouldn't it be easier to make me your apprentice? I'm older. I understand more. They're just scared children for God's sake!"_

 _Another scoff as they knife got closer to Tim's throat, the boy biting his lip as the knife drew a small line of blood."It would not be easier. You are bigger, smarter. You have more independence. It's better to start from scratch. Besides, I see much potential in of which," Deathstroke sliced the knife across Tim's cheek, the boy gasping at the burning pain as tear slid down his cheek. "APPRENTICE!"_

 _Small gasps for breath were heard from the small heap. Dick pushed himself off the ground, kneeling with his back straight."Y-yes, Sir?"_

 _Slade's eye narrowed as he released Tim, throwing him back in the cell. Tim's older brothers caught him as he stumbled back. Jason winced as he saw the long, deep cut on the pale soft cheek."Are you okay?" Both brothers asked._

 _"Y-y-ya." Tim stuttered out. He made his way out of his brothers arms and sat on the floor. He gripped his head."Why is this happening to us? To Dick? Why? How can we just sit around and do nothing while that's happening to him?!" Tim was in hysterics. Both brothers made their way to him and comforted him."I do not know." Damain breathed."I do not know."_

 _Deathstroke walked forwards and gave Dick a hard kick in the side, sending him falling over. The child gasped and clutched his side. Deathstoke went in for another kick."Why,"Kick,"Don't" kick"You,"kick"just,"kick"do,"kick"what,"kick"I,"kick"say,"kick"you,"kick"ungrateful,"kick"BRAT!"_

 _Dick clutched his hair as he took the abuse. When it was over, he numbly rubbed his side, positive there was something broken."I-I'm sorry, Sir. It will not happen again. I'm Sorry. Please, let me try again. I-I'll do better."_

 _Deathstroke yanked him up by his arm, eliciting a squeak of surprise. "You better. Now, hold the gun." He handed the child a revolver. Dick shakily took it, holding it like he was taught, trying not to think of how much his side was screaming in pain. Slade nodded and clasped his hands behind his back,"Now, what did you do wrong the first time?"_

 _Dick took in a shaky breath." I-I wouldn't shoot it. Because I was afraid of it. A-and I wouldn't listen to you. I'm sorry, Sir. I should be more afraid of failing and the outcome than a gun. I am not even harming anyone." He recited what Slade had yelled at him._

 _Wilson nodded,"Correct. Shoot to kill."_

 _Dick nodded and fired off the rounds, hitting two in the head and heart and the others in the arms._

 _Deathstroke nodded."Better."_

 _Dick sighed out in relief and smiled slightly. He was doing better. He would get better. He would do what he was told so he would please Deathstroke, and so no harm would come of his brothers anymore. No more. Not because of him. Slade handed him more bullets to refill the gun and quizzed him while he was shooting. "Do you know how to recognize a revolver?"_

 _Dick nodded as he shot off another round. A smack to his cheek sent the head-shot off to the dummy's arm. "You will answer properly when asked a question. Understood?" Deathstroke commanded._

 _Dick regained his footing and aimed again."Yes."_

 _"Yes, What?"_

 _"Y-yes, Sir."_

 _Slade gave another nod of approval. "Now, do you know how to recognize a revolver?"_

 _"Yes, Sir."_

 _"What do you do when a enemy is firing from a revolver at you?"_

 _"Y-you count the bullets they fire at you. Most revolvers only have eight. You'll know when they're out of bullets and then you can attack them."_

 _Yet another nod from Slade."Good."_

 _Dick smiled from the rare praise._

 _After finishing all of the revolver lessons for that day, Slade walked him down to the infirmary. He motioned for Dick to hop up on the table, Which he complied. Deathstroke sighed as he took of the boys shirt and inspected his wounds. The side which he had kicked had bruises, no doubt a broken rib. He reached for the gauze and started rapping the boy up. That punishment was uncontrolled. He had been swelled up in anger and let it take the best of him. He should have controlled the punishment, whipped the boy a certain amount of times while telling him his fault. Telling him why this was happening. The punishment was for a good cause. It was how he was going to learn. He couldn't be galavanting about, thinking he was better. Deathstroke would make sure of that. It was foolish of him to kick the boy. He injured the boy's bones, it would affect how he fought. A whipping would have just brought pain and damage to the skin, no broken bones. He would have to get his anger under control._

 _As he finished, Dick was about to jump off the table, but Deathstroke grabbed his shoulder, keeping him in place. Dick looked up to with scared eyes, did he do something wrong again? Was he going to get another punishment? Instead of getting hit like he though, Slade sat down next to him."Apprentice."_

 _"Yes, Sir?"_

 _"Do you know why I chose you, the youngest, to be my apprentice?"_

 _"N-no, Sir."_

 _"Power comes for those who earn it. I never had any freak powers to make me a stupid respected crime lord. No. That would be nothing. What would I be respected for? I did not train or learn for it. I would be a fool. Weak. I have earned where I am now, as will you. I trained very hard. Learned everything to become where I was now. I took down the strong, because they were weak. Thinking they had power just because there was something different about them that made other idiots respect them. No. You must earn your place. I did not become who I am within a night, Apprentice. I have many ways to do things. I have strings to pull, people under my thumb. I have respect. You will learn, apprentice. You will become my apprentice as I became who I was. Nothing I do is without a reason. Always believe me. I am always right. Apprentice, this is in your benefit as well."_

 _Dick nodded, and soon Slade had sent him to his cell. He kept him and his brothers separate, but they were still next to each other. Just a wall between them. As soon as Deathstroke had walked away, Dick put his hands on the wall separating him and his brothers."Guys?"_

 _Instant clatter could he heard from the other side as six hands pressed against the wall from the other side."Dick? Are you alright?" Three voices chimed. Dick let out a small giggle. They all said it at the same time. He pressed his whole body against the wall and let his head lull, finally letting his body relax."Ya, I'm okay. I'm sorry."_

 _This time, it was only Jason's voice."Dick? Why are you sorry?"_

 _"I got Tim hurt. He didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault."_

 _It was now Tim that spoke,"Dick, that was not your fault. What he's doing, what he's teaching you, it's wrong. You shouldn't have to learn this stuff. I promise, we'll get out of here. We'll see each other again, and we'll celebrate Christmas, and Easter, and birthdays. Okay?"_

 _A small sigh."No, it is my fault. He gave me something to do, and I didn't do it right. I was scared for no reason. He was teaching me a lesson. Right? But I'll do better. I'll listen to him, and try to do everything right so you guys won't get hurt again. It may not be something that you guys had to learn, or others have to, but I'm learning it. And as long as I'm learning it, I'll do my best. So you guys won't get hurt, and He'll be happy. So we can all be happy. Again."_

 _His brothers didn't know what to respond to that. But Dick didn't want them to respond. He meant what he said. He would stick to it. He wanted to listen to his brothers, to believe them. But Deathstroke said he was always right. And as long as Dick did everything right, everything would be okay. Right?_

* * *

Red-x growled in agitation. He wasn't some dog, he couldn't just be electrocuted and the picked up. He turned to his side slightly so he could see Batman's utility belt. He could see where the button was to the collar. If he could get the belt, he could get away. Batman jumped out of the way of another attack. What had gotten into Super-man? If this even was Super-man. A roar escaped the Kryptonian as he charged towards the Bat. Batman waited, jumping out the way at the last second, sending Super-man face first into another wall which he went right through. Breathing heavily, Bruce ran out of the room into the hallway. Where were the other League members? He had told them to guard the place in-case something like this happened. He ran into the main room with the Zeta tubes, and stopped dead at what he saw. Every League member that he had been here, that he had put on guard duty, were down. The room was littered with fallen bodies of hero's galore. Red-x rolled around to see what made the bat stop, and laughed. Batman looked down to glare at the boy once more, but Red-X jumped out of his arms, uppercutting him and cartwheeling away. Taken aback by this, Bruce reached down for the button, but it was gone. Along with his utility belt. He looked over the Red-X, who was standing, Batman's utility belt held high in the air. he smirked,"I still have my gloves!"

While Batman was occupied staring at his fallen members, Dick had busied himself with hacking the Bat's belt and taking it off of him, all undetected. Maybe that would make Slade's punishment for him lessen. Batman growled again, about to throw a bat-a-rang at the teen, when Super-man re-entered and tackled him down to the ground. Red-X stood stoically and saluted the Boy-scout, walking into the zeta tube to be beamed back to Cadmus. Cadmus didn't really have a zeta beam, but Slade always carried a portable one with him that could accept your arrival, and, poof! You're there.

Everything truly worked out quite well. Deathstroke had kept him informed with everything, making it all the easier. When Batman had jumped down in front of him in the alley way, he wasn't kicking his groin. He sent off a mini blade that was in his shoe, sending it to slice through utility belt so the Kryptonite would fall out. Batman hadn't even noticed. Pathetic. Slade had told him about Cadmus, and about how they had Super-man there. In the alley, he knew he had no chance of getting away in his condition. He thought through all the plans Slade would make to get him back, and using Super-man just seemed like the best option. So, Red-X had gotten rid of the kryptonite. He was very happy that he was right in his assumption. Super-man had barged through the wall, and Dick was over joyed that everything had fallen together perfectly. And now, he even had the Bat's belt. Super-man would take down Batman, and then return back to Cadmus. Just as planned.

Slade stepped back slightly as a blinding light emerged from the air. As it fell away, he blinked rapidly, his eyes staring at his Apprentice, standing there. He was without his utility belt, but he had another one with him.

Dick waved a greeting to Psimon and Queen bee, before turning around and facing Deathstroke. He bowed his head."Sir."

"Apprentice. I see everything has worked out terribly."

"But Sir-"

"NO. I do not care if you assumed correctly of the plans I would make, you got yourself captured and that is unexceptable. You are worthless. This just might be the biggest failure yet. We are to go now for your punishment. You will tell me exactly what happened and you will train until you die of exhaustion. I am keeping my anger under control now, apprentice, but when we get back, do _not_ expect your punishment to be light. Come."

Dick nodded his understanding and waked off with had really messed up this time. What had he done? He was so stupid! All that training! He supposed he deserved what would become of him. Deathstroke was right. he was worthless. _pathetic._ He didn't know why, but he was. And it was unexceptable.

Dick emerged form the shower room. He had explained everything to Slade, even given him the utility belt. He could still tell he was beyond furious. And he had every right to be. Surprisingly, Deathstroke hadn't gone straight to the punishment. He had ordered Dick to go clean up, and when he emerged, then he would get punished. Dick of course agreed. He was dreading the punishment. It had to be terrible. No sleep for a week? Whippings? Getting shot? Torture? Everything was on the table, and Dick did not want to sit at the dressed in jeans and a jacket, the raven hair walked to his room (It was more like a cell) but he stopped in his tracks. In front of the rooms, there were three chairs. In them each sat a person. Each of the people had bags over their heads and their hands tied up. The first person was smaller than the other two. Deathstroke stood next to them. Dick glanced at him." Sir...what is this? What is my punishment?" He questioned.

Slade pulled out a gun and aimed it at the bagged sighed,"Apprentice, I could not figure out your punishment. It needed to be severe. You messed up terribly, and you need to learn. But no form of pain was enough that I could think of. I have kept your brothers here all this time, despite them being nothing to me. I've trained them and sent them on errands, yes, but they are worthless. More so than you. I've come tired of having to care for them, and having them fight back despite all I've done for them. I have learned long ago that hurting them is far worse than any pain that could happen to you. That is why we are here. These are your brothers. Timothy," He pointed the gun at the smaller of the two,"Jason," He pointed it to the next chair,"And Damian." He finished off with the gun held to the head of the oldest.

Dick was stuck to the ground in his place. It seemed as if he couldn't move."...I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. Your punishment," Slade motioned with his gun to all of the chairs,"Is choosing which brother gets to die."

Dick stared on in horror."Sir, please. Please no. Don't hurt them, please. Don't make me choose! Don't hurt them! Y-you can whip me, fifty times! A hundred! Shoot me! Torture me! Starve me! Don't let me sleep! Just don't kill them!Please!" He begged.

Deathstroke sighed yet again,"Are you not going to choose, boy?"

"I can't!"

"Very well. You will not have to choose."

Dick sighed in relief. Maybe Deathstroke did have a heart, deep down in there. Until he spoke again."I already know which one I'm going to kill."

Before Dick could get out another word, another plea, Slade took aim.

 **BANG**

* * *

 **A/N I'm evil, I know. This was a long chapter! Another Cliff hanger. But my life has settled down, so I'll be able to write more! Everything is falling together! Everything happened for a reason, see. I'm not as all over the place as I seemed. All of your reviews make me smile and laugh. I can't believe this story has so many followers. The flashbacks are very fun to write. I might just make the next chapter just a bunch of flash backs so you guys will have to wait longer to see what happens. I'm not that evil, don't worry. And the bat-bro's have made an appearance! Yay! But maybe not for long? Dun dun dun! Sorry this chapter took me so long, but I do this for fun. Some of the story seemed a little rushed to me, hopefully it isn't too rushed. I don't own anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

A bullet pierces through the cloth bag and enters flesh, flying through the skull and ruining everything in its way. Damian's body falls to the ground as blood seeps out. Red liquid pools around the floor. Everything is frozen. Dick can't move. If he moves, he's scared that he'll realize this is real. Tim and Jason are still as well. Tim is the one to break the silence."What happened? Is everyone okay?! Jason? Damian? Dick?"

Everything is slow. Dick's world is frozen. He blinks, his eyelids washing over his eyes and removing the seal. Everything is real now. He feels like he can't move and he's stuck in endless motion at the same time. Suddenly, his body is rocketed forwards. Step after agonizing step feels like he's running into oblivion. He realized he's running. Someone yelled something. He faintly realizes it's him."DAMIAN!" He screams, a shrill, painful cry as he rockets towards the fallen body. Silence is heard. The other brothers don't dare move, don't dare breath. It couldn't be.

Slade catches him by the arm, the metal of his suit digging into Dick's skin, agitatedly."This is not my fault." Slade says.

Dick stares up at him with glassy, broken eyes. Terror. Disbelief. Rage."LET GO OF ME!" He screams,"DAMAIN!"

Slade turns him around and grabs his shoulders in a tight grip."Damian is dead. There is nothing you can do about it. If you wish for you and your remaining brothers to live, return to your cell. Training will be at six." He ends the sentence crisply.

Dick struggles in Slade's grip, trying to escape, trying to just go _free_ for once in his seemingly endless life."I need to see him!" He begs."Let me see my brother!" He needed to see Damian-no,no,no,no,no. Damian. He's fine. He's not fine. Oh God. Damian's not fine."DAMIAN!"

Slade glares at the boy."There is nothing you can do. Return to your cell."

But Dick keeps struggling. Slade sighed. Children. He released his grip on the boy, and watched as Dick ran towards his brother.

Dick felt Slade release him. He immidiently turned around and ran to his brothers. Tim and Jason were still in the chairs, confused and scared. They didn't want to believe what Dick's screaming indicated. They still couldn't speak. It felt like their vocal cords had disappeared. Damian was on the floor, still tied in his chair. Blood pooled around his head and body. Dick ran up to Damian and slowly crouched besides him. Shaky hands hovered over a blood stained chest as tears fell, not making a difference in the red liquid. Oh God, he was getting all bloody, his pants were bloody, his hand has blood on it. Damian's blood. He grips Damian's chest and leans over him, as if trying to protect him, and started sobbing. He knows he's muttering something, but he's not sure what. He can't think. Everything..it...it's all fuzzy. He wants this to be a dream. A terrible nightmare. He's going to wake up any second now. But he's not. Because this is real. Why is it real? He realizes that the bag is still around Damian's head. He doesn't want to see the damage any more than he is now, but...something in him needs to see Damian's face. As if to check if this were real. He shakily went to reach for the bag around Damian's head, but Slade quickly grabbed his wrists and pulled him up.

"That is enough,"Slade states,"Return to your cell. _Now._ This would not have happened if you had listened and obeyed orders."

Dick hears the words, but he feels like he can't. The sound just washing over his ears, not translating. What should he do? He didn't know what to do. He felt like he couldn't do anything. But with all his will, he felt like-no, _knew_ \- that he needed to do something. Words finally piercing his ears, his mind goes blank. Everything Slade did. He really only obeyed for his and his brothers lives. Everything Slade has taught him. All the rules. All the pain. All for what? Red, blind rage fills him. He can feel his blood pumping in his veins, his heart beat strong in his chest.

He grabs his arms back, freeing himself of Deathstroke's grasp."YOU!" Dick screams, pointing a shaking finger at Slade, shaking with anger and adrenaline."YOU DID THIS! ALL OF THIS! YOU TOOK MY LIFE! YOU'VE TORTURED ME! YOU TOOK AWAY _OUR_ LIVES! All I've ever done, it's been for my brothers. For some reason, I always had a sliver of hope, a little bit of will to keep me going. No more. NOT ANYMORE! You _Killed_ Damian! After all of this! AFTER ALL THIS TIME! ALL I HAVE LEFT ARE MY BROTHERS, AND YOU TOOK THAT AWAY FROM ME! Well, guess what?! I'm not listening to you ANYMORE! I AM NO LONGER YOUR APPRENTICE! I WILL NEVER OBEY YOU AGAIN!" Pure fury and anger covered his voice as he yelled, the last part being a shriek.

Deathstroke's fists tightened at his side, wanting to hit the boy but trying to stay calm."You _will_ continue to obey me and be my apprentice. I thought by now you've realized that it is not a choice." His words were as sharp as a blade.

Dick has messy tears streaming down his face. He didn't take into consideration his brothers, still bound and confused, or that he was idiotic. It felt like his body was moving on its own. He let out a cry as he ran towards Slade, fist pulled back, and with a sickening sound of flesh being hit, landed a left hook on Slade's face. A bit of spit flew from the assassin's mouth, but it didn't matter. He was prepared for this. He quickly reeled back up to a standing state and grabbed Dick's arms, flipping him over him and slamming him into the floor with a scream from both of them. The bound brothers were silent. Dick grunted as he felt the cool floor slam into him, as he felt the blood trickle from his head. He remembered Damian's body. How his body was as cold as the ground; how the blood seemed to entrap him. He wondered what it felt like to have your soul evaporate and your life to leave you as your blood slowly encased you in a hug around your body, pulling you into death. His anger got immidiently refueled as he kicked Slade's shoulder, getting up. He wouldn't show weakness. He was going to fight and try his damn hardest. For Damian. Everything seemed to disappear as he ran for Deathstroke again.

The fight had been so long and excruciatingly painful. Slade had some cuts and bruises, but when you look at how the other was, it was nothing. On the ground, lyes Dick. His clothes were tattered and bloody. He could hear his heart pounding in his head, only worsening his headache. His head was bleeding. But not as badly as it would have if a bullet pierced it. His breathing was labored, so extremely labored, the only thing that got him to keep breathing was the pain when he stopped for too long, his lungs shriveling. His body was bruised everywhere, the tiredness he felt, down to the bone. No doubt some bones were broken.

His brothers had stopped screaming as they started when they heard the brutal fight. Everything seemed quiet except for the trickling of blood flowing from bodies. One dead, and one alive. Dick's face was a sickly pale as he gasped for every breath. He probably punctured a lung. Funny how your own bone structure, your own bones, could be used as a weapon against the part of your body that no one can reach; that it was trying to protect. Maybe there's a metaphor about that or something. Right now, his life seemed like a metaphor.

Slade looked down on him with not pity, but disgust. One eye burning with the sight of pure failure. Maybe he should reconsider getting a clone. He watched the boy gasp and struggle for mere air as his boy lay battered and bruised. Slade had so easily taken him down. Pathetic. He bent down and grabbed Dick by the back of his shirt, choking him more, and started to drag him to his cell. Dick wriggled and moved in protest, but it was not heard. With a flip of a wrist, Slade had out a key and unlocked the door, it creaking open slowly. With no care, he tossed his apprentice forwards, throwing him onto the ground with a gasp of protest form the boy."I will patch you up tomorrow like the broken boy you are."

And the door closed shut.

Slade returns to the other terrified boys to their cell and disposes of the body, leaving the giant outline of a soul made out of blood on the floor.

 **A/N PLEASE READ, VERY , I am so sorry. I actually had this written for a week or two, but I couldn't post it, because I had written it on my phone and I couldn't copy it over to my laptop. Why? I've been having sevear hand and wrist pain, to the point where I thought the bones were broken, it hurt so badly. I went to a hand doctor, and everything points to tendonitits, but I'm going to have blood work done to make sure it's not lupus and other stuff. It anoys me to no end, because I can't draw or write, which is what I love doing, without so much pain. I'm going to not move my hands for about 30 minutes after I post this, wich is right after I write this, that's how much they hurt. Along with my hands, for the last 8 months or so, I have had horrible migranes almost daily, making me unable to live a normal life. A couple weeks ago I was given a medicine, I'm actually on quite a lot of medicine, to help prevent and stop the migranes. I no longer get them daily, but I do get them easily and often, so you understand how crappy the situation is for writting and other stuff. Again, I am so, terribly sorry that this took this long, but I do have good news. A month or two ago, I didn't have a migrane all day, so I wrote out most of the plot and planning for this fic. I just need to slowly write it, and I'll try to as fast as I can, I promise. Now, don't go crying please, over Damian dying. You know that there are many ways for people to get resurected, but no promises whatsoever! So, toon in when I next post, and think about these things while I'm away! Will Dick ever get free? Why didn't Slade let Dick Take off Damian's hood? Will Dick call someone for help? You'll have to find out!(And I know this is a short chappy, but It's all I really have and I had to give you guys something, it's been so long)**


End file.
